Cumpliendo la Venganza
by gerald caridad
Summary: La historia trata de un poni monstruo que sale de su ciudad natal con el fin de matar al otro poni monstruo que le causo mucho dolor. Este poni monstruo viajara a través de las ciudades de equestria tratando de encontrarlo, lo lograra?. Este Esta historia fue hecha por medio de una idea que me salio al ver juego Undetale.
1. Todo lo anterior nos trae aqui

Hola mis queridos lectores a esta nueva historia que he hecho, sé que tengo que terminar las historias que ya tengo, pero como casi se va a acabar la primera temporada de mi historia `` **Atravesando Dimensione** ´´, decidí que esta acompañaría a las otras mientras que **Atravesando Dimensiones** tiene un pequeño descanso. En fin, esta idea (aunque no sé si llamarla así) la saque de un juego conocido como ``Undertale´´, seguramente ya muchos sabrán de esta serie dado que tiene bastante Fandom, pero no se crean esta historia no será un crossover entre MLP y Undertale, No. Yo simplemente tome una de las ideas de Undertale y la aplicare a mi manera en el mundo de MLP, pero dejémonos de explicaciones y comencemos con esta nueva historia.

Ah, y no sabía cómo comenzar con esta historia, así que la comencé de esta forma.

 **Cumpliendo la Venganza**

 **Opening:** Desconfianza (Papyrus)

 **Capitulo 1:** Todo lo anterior nos trae aquí

 **(Imperio de Cristal)**

Los grandes edificios del imperio de cristal que relucían con el brillo de la luz del sol, las calles hechas de cristal, las casas de cristal, el castillo e incluso sus habitantes estaban hechos de cristal, y con una gran protección contra la maldad gracias al corazón de cristal que protegía a sus ponis dentro de su campo de fuerza gracias al amor y al afecto que los ponis de cristal tenían. Un reino que más de una vez estuvo en las garras de un tirado que quería dominarlo con mano de hierro, pero que siempre fue derrotado hasta su final por algunas personas que no aceptaban su forma de hacer las cosas, dado que lastimaba a los ponis para hacer trabajos forzados.

Ahora, se podía ver a un imperio de cristal que no le llegaba la luz del sol y que no brillaba, los edificios hermosos hechos de cristal estaban destruidos y con tono oscuro, las calles tenían escombros de las casas que estaban semi-destruidas, al castillo del reino se lo podía ver que estaba bastante destruido dado que algunas partes estaban quemándose al igual que muchas casas y edificios. Uno se preguntaría ¿Quién haría todo esto, aun sitio tan amigable?

La respuesta se puede responder cuando vamos a mirar al centro del imperio de cristal, donde se encuentra el corazón de cristal o mejor dicho donde se encontraba, dado que ahora simplemente se podía ver los trozos del mismo aun lado de donde estaba puesto. Y al frente del mismo pedestal se encontraban las mismas mane seis con sus elementos puestos junto con celestia, luna, cadance y shining armor, pero todos estaban débiles con y muchas heridas en sus cuerpos, algunos incluso tenían heridas bastante graves que podría poner en peligro sus vidas.

Al frente de ellos se encontraba un poni de tierra que les estaba dando la espalda, este tenía un pelaje de color blanco y crin gris, sus ojos eran de dos colores el de la derecha era color naranja y el otro era azul claro ambos brillaban fuertemente. Este traía unos pantalones de color negro y una camiseta blanca. Este poni tenía una expresión seria en su rostro, este portaba en sus cascos delanteros unas garras algo que normalmente los ponis no tenían y en ellas tenía dos espadas ensangrentadas. Este poni se encontraba mirando fijamente a la otra persona que estaba parada frente a él.

Este era un poni de tierra de pelaje de color anaranjado y una crin de color rojo, sus ojos eran de color rojo sangre y emitían un brillo oscuro de ellos. Este se le podía ver que tenía una herida en su pata derecha frontal, la cual al igual que el poni de crin blanca tenía unas garras que sostenían un cuchillo de tono rojizo. Este tenía una sonrisa en su rostro como si no le importase que su brazo tuviese una herida grave, pero a los pocos segundos se vio como su brazo volvía a regenerarse hasta estar como nuevo, permitiendo que tomara el cuchillo nuevamente.

 _-¿Sabes cuantas veces me han cortado este brazo?, pregunto el poni de color anaranjado._

 _-No lo sé y no me importa, no he venido hasta aquí para eso, he venido para quitarte algo más valioso, dijo el poni de color blanco levantando una de sus espadas hacia el otro poni._

 _-Jajaja, en verdad piensas que puedes ganarme, si no te has dado cuenta, yo tengo mucho más poder que tu, dijo el poni de color anaranjado._

 _-Si eso crees, entonces se te haría fácil vencerme ¿no?, dijo el poni de color blanco preparándose para pelear._

 _-Pues adelante, dijo el poni anaranjado creándose unos cinco cuchillos de gran tamaño que flotaban alrededor de su espalda._

 _-(Aquí y ahora cumpliré lo que prometí aquel día, en el que jure cumplir venganza por lo que me hiciste Avalon), pensó el poni de color blanco, mientras que sus ojos empezaban a salir una especie de fuego de sus respectivos colores.-(Aun recuerdo todo lo que hiciste como si fuera ayer), pensó el poni empezando a recordar el pasado._

Muy bien chicos esto es todo por ahora, espero que esta nueva historia tenga algunos reviews luego de que la deje así durante las dos semanas, y si no hay la seguiré dejando así dejando así hasta que haiga uno al menos, o por otro caso se me diera la gana de subirlo. Como sea, nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo.


	2. Capitulo 2: Mi amigo

**Cumpliendo La Venganza**

 **Opening:** Desconfianza (Papyrus)

 **Capitulo 2:** Mi amigo

 **(Lugar Desconocido)**

En un lugar oscuro donde apenas había luz que iluminaba el lugar, un poni se encontraba tirado en el suelo repleto de un césped de color azul claro, este poni miraba al techo de aquel lugar pareciéndose al cielo nocturno, dado que había unas luces en el techo que parecían estrellas y que estas producían la poca luz del lugar. Aquel poni miraba el techo con una sonrisa, mientras que poco a poco iba cayendo dormido, pero no pudo hacerlo ya que de pronto escucho a alguien llamándolo.

 _-¡Sinos!, ¿Dónde estás pedazo de vago?, decía la voz con un gran sentimiento de furia._

 _-Mierda, como rayos me encuentra, dijo el poni levantándose del césped para que se pudiera ver que el tal Sinos era un poni de tierra, pero apenas se podía ver claramente dado que no había mucha luz._

Dicho poni corrió por el césped hasta llegar a una pared donde había una grieta, este entro por aquella grieta con un poco de dificultad. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos andando por aquella grieta, llevándose por delante telarañas e insectos que andaban por ahí, el poni por fin pudo ver una luz intensa al final de la grieta. El poni se apresuro y salió por aquella estrecha grieta.

 _-Al fin, pensé que me quedaría atascado por ahí, dijo el poni estirándose un poco.-Se nota que ya no soy niño, dijo el poni mirando al frente._

Al frente de donde miraba aquel poni se cernía un pequeño pueblo totalmente iluminado por un cristal pegado en el techo, este mismísimo cristal brillaba con la misma intensidad del sol, bueno tal vez no tanto pero le quemaría la pata a cualquiera que tocara el cristal. El poni luego de estirarse un poco empezó a caminar por un camino hacia aquel pequeño pueblo, donde se podían ver en la lejanía a varios ponis más, aunque estos eran diferentes a ponis normales, ya que la mayoría de los ponis eran diferentes dado que no se dividían entre las clases de pegaso, unicornio y poni de tierra, no, estos no se dividían de esa forma, es más, ni siquiera se dividían simplemente vivían sin ese tipo de cosas que los separaba.

Aunque lo más llamativo era nuestro protagonista, ya que este era un poni de tierra blanco sí, pero este no era blanco de pelaje ya que al salir por aquella grieta este se pudo distinguir como era realmente, Sinos era un poni de tierra blanco debido a que parecía tener una piel huesuda, era como si su piel estuviese hecha de huesos elásticos y estos le hacían que tuviera un tono blanco, su cabello de tono gris con unos ojos de diferente color, uno era color azul y el otro de color naranja, y al parecer aunque la piel de Sinos era huesuda esta no le dificultaba caminar o correr en ningún momento, a excepción de estas cosas lo demás parecida ser como el aspecto de cualquier otro poni, pero solamente el exterior.

Sinos al cabo de caminar un rato, llego al pequeño pueblo que había viso antes, este pequeño pueblo no era la gran cosa y solo tenía como mínimo 15 casas con un gran mercado con varias tiendas. Sinos simplemente camino por los caminos que había por ahí en dirección a la salida del pueblo, la cual estaba en el lado contrario por donde había entrado él en el pueblo. Mientras caminaba se daba cuenta que un grupo de otros ponis de diferentes formas lo estaban siguiendo.

 _-¿Y ustedes que quieren?, pregunto Sinos al grupo de cuatros ponis que lo seguían._

 _-Nosotros nada, solo que Nereida te está buscando y dijo que si te viésemos te atrapáramos, de esa forma nos ganaríamos unas 2 monedas de oro cada uno, dijo uno de los ponis, el cual parecía tener un cuerpo con escamas, sus patas tenían aletas y su cola parecía ser el de algún animal acuático._

 _-Pues no ganaran nada, a fin de cuentas no me podrán atrapar, dijo Sinos preparándose para salir corriendo de ahí._

 _-Ya lo sabemos, y hoy no tenemos ganas de hacer una carrera para perseguirte, además de que Race está enfermo hoy, dijo otro de los ponis el cual era completamente rojo y su cabello tenía un brillo refulgente, además de que parecía tener dos cuernos hechos de fuego en su frente._

 _-Y todos sabemos que si alguien tiene alguna oportunidad de atraparte es él, dijo otro de los cuatros ponis, este era un poni que era de color verde mezclado con marrón y tenía unas alas de murciélago junto con una cola que terminaba en una bola de púas_

 _-Si ya lo saben porque me sigue, pregunto Sinos con una ceja levantada._

 _-Para hacer que entre en razón, no puedes seguir escondiéndote de tu hermana, a fin de cuentas es la única que tienes, dijo el ultimo poni el cual era hembra, esta era de pelaje verde, aunque su pelaje se asemejaba más al césped, su crin era un conjunto de enredaderas de color verde-amarillento._

 _-Hermana o no, no puede decirme que hacer a cada momento, yo hago lo que me dé la gana, y si la ven díganle que no iré a ese tonto trabajo que me consiguió, dijo Sinos para salir galopando hacia la salida del pueblo que llevaba hacia una caverna._

 _-En verdad que necesita madurar, no muchos pueden tener la dicha de tener una hermana o un hermano, dijo el poni que tenia forma de pez._

 _-Sí, pero bueno, no importa ya que al final ella siempre lo encuentra y le da su regaño, dijo la poni con forma de planta._

De esa forma los cuatro ponis de diferentes formas se fueron hacia el mercado del pequeño pueblo, donde se podían distintos tipos de ponis que andaban caminado por el mercado, ponis con cuerno, otros con patas de gran tamaño, otros con colas raras e increíbles, entre otras formas que tenían los ponis de aquel pueblo.

Sinos por su parte se encontraba andando por aquella caverna en la que había entrado y este estaba siguiendo un camino de luces que estaba en el suelo, el cual obviamente serbia para guiar a cualquiera que pasase por aquel sitio, pero este en un cierto momento se desvió del camino y se encamino hacia una roca de gran tamaño que apenas se veía en la oscuridad que había. Sinos dio un rodeo a aquella roca y empujo la pared que había detrás de la roca revelando un pasaje secreto, Sinos rápidamente entro y cerro la entrada, para luego empezar a seguir el camino pequeño que llevaba aquel pasaje secreto, el cual por cierto tenía cierta cantidad de luz para que no se golpeara uno contra alguna estalactita que había por aquel túnel.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos Sinos pudo ver la salida del pasadizo por lo que camino algo más rápido, hasta llegar a un pequeño agujero que dejaba salir la luz del sol por este, Sinos se arrastro por aquel pequeño hueco teniendo problemas en hacer pasar su cuerpo, peor que al final logro pasar quedando dentro de un gran arbusto.

 _-Bien, ya estoy aquí, se dijo Sinos a si mismo viendo por afuera del arbusto donde estaba un patio bastante grande donde se podía ver un gran jardín de flores amarillas y algunas otras plantes, y al final de todo ese jardín se encontraba un pequeño castillo de color plata, amarillo y marrón._

Sinos de inmediato se levanto y salió de aquel arbusto mirando hacia todos lados, para después correr hacia otro arbusto que se encontraba cerca y de este a otro, y así sucesivamente durante un largo rato hasta que llego a una pequeña choza hecha de madera que se encontraba al otro lado del castillo. Sinos no dudo ni por un segundo y entro en dicho lugar, para luego cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

 _-Tardaste más de lo que pensé, dijo una voz detrás de él._

 _-Lo sé, lo sé, pero es que mi hermana empezó a buscarme y tuve que despistarle para que no sepa donde estoy, dijo Sinos dándose la vuelta para encontrarse con un poni de pelaje anaranjado, una crin color rojo, unos ojos color rojo sangre. Este tenía una cola en forma de espada bien afilada y tenía unas garras en sus cascos delanteros al igual que los traseros._

 _-Es tu hermana Sinos, ¿Por qué no puedes hablar con ella por unos momentos?, yo podría haber esperado una hora sin muchos problemas, dijo el poni tomando una taza de té que tenia a un lado suyo._

 _-Ja, tal vez algún día Avalon, pero no hoy, dijo Sinos mostrando una sonrisa a su amigo._

 _ **Continuara…**_

Muy bien, aquí termina el segundo capítulo de esta serie, como no sé si alguien la va a leer, tengo que decir que esta historia la hare bastante corta, por lo que los capítulos no tendrán muchas palabras, sin más que decir nos vemos.


	3. Capitulo 3: Habilidades Especiales

Hola chicos muy buenas, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta serie, y antes de que sigan leyendo quiero decirles que aquí puse como raza a los poni monstruos y a los diferentes ponis como otra raza, por lo que quiero que tengan eso en mente. Bien ahora sí que si comencemos.

 **Cumpliendo La Venganza**

 **Opening:** Desconfianza (Papyrus)

 **Capitulo 3:** Habilidades Especiales

 **(Choza)**

 _-Ahora que llegaste es momento de continuemos donde lo dejamos el otro día, dijo Avalon sacando un libro de un estante, este libro era realmente grande._

 _-Antes de que continuemos, me darías un repaso de lo anterior que leímos, es que con mi trabajo se me olvido la mayoría, dijo Sinos tocándose la mejía con su garra._

 _-*Suspiro* siempre eres así, dijo Avalon con cierto tono pesado, haciendo que Sinos simplemente bajara la cabeza.-Pues bien, un resumen rápido, dijo Avalon abriendo el gran libro de texto._

 _ **Hace bastante tiempo atrás los poni monstruos y ponis de las diferentes clases vivían en la superficie del mundo, al principio todo era paz y felicidad para cada una de las especies, pero poco a poco fueron surgiendo problemas entre las razas y aunque estos eran de menor medida los ponis empezaron a tener poco a poco miedo a los poni monstruos, pero eso no se vería completamente hasta pasados unos cuantos siglos más en el futuro.**_

 _-Así ya me acuerdo, pero es algo estúpido, los ponis monstruos nunca hemos sido malvados o de malas intensiones, dijo Sinos mirando a Avalon._

 _-Recuerda que esto paso hace muchísimo tiempo, por lo que no puedes estar completamente seguro, ya que a fin de cuentas las cosas ahora son muy diferentes, dijo Avalon mirando a su amigo.-Como sea, déjame continuar con el resumen que resumir esto es bastante difícil, dijo Avalon volviendo a poner su vista en el libro._

 _ **Mucho tiempo paso, y las relaciones entres los ponis monstruos y los ponis fue yendo a peor hasta el punto de empezar a tener guerras entre ellos, las cuales cada vez fueron volviéndose más y más violentas. Pronto los ponis de todo el mundo empezaron a sacar y a matar a muchos de los ponis monstruos, por lo que estos tuvieron que huir por sus vidas dado que la magia y fuerza de los ponis era mayor que la de ellos, pero a pesar de eso los poni monstruos se defendían con uñas y dientes en un reino lejano donde solo los ponis monstruos vivían y donde ningún poni pudiese entrar.**_

 _ **Otros siglos pasaron en los que la brecha de la guerra entre las dos razas tuvo un cese al fuego, dado que ambos bandos tuvieron una perdida desastrosa en dicha guerra, los ponis tuvieron tanto perdidas de los voladores, como de los terrestres y aéreos, mientras que los ponis monstruos los cuales eran una gran cantidad equiparable a los de los tres tipos de ponis juntos habían perdido bastante más que los ponis. Estos se vieron en la necesidad de ganar fuerza de alguna forma, pero pronto descubrieron algo que les impresiono bastante y que no había notado hasta que alguien hablo.**_

 _-Las habilidades especiales, dijo Sinos interrumpió Sinos sacándole una vena en la frente a Avalon._

 _-Quien está contando la historia, pregunto Avalon molesto._

 _-Está bien te dejo, dijo Sinos para que Avalon volviera a leer._

 _ **Uno de los poni monstruos que era parte del ejército del reino hablo diciendo que sentía cosas extrañas en su pecho mientras luchaba en su última batalla con los ponis, según él, mientras luchaba contra un oponente fuerte y que le superaba por demás en fuerza este poni monstruo sintió como su pecho le ardía provocando que sudase bastante, pero por esos momentos en que su pecho ardía parecía que igualaba la fuerza de poni que lo atacaba, hasta que de un tajo pudo matar al poni haciendo que este se tirara al piso respirando agitadamente y al mismo tiempo su pecho le dejaba de arder. Al principio nadie le tomo mucha atención dado que parecía más un efecto de adrenalina que otra cosa, pero un poni monstruo decidió tomar en serio la historia de aquel poni monstruo, por lo que comenzó a hacer experimentos entre algunos cuantos voluntarios en sus experimentos.**_

 _ **Pronto descubrió que lo que sintió aquel poni monstruo no fue adrenalina, sino algo mágico que sucedió dentro de él mismo durante ese momento, a lo cual este poni monstruo denomino como:**_ _Habilidades_ _ **.**_

*Toc, Toc*, se escucho la puerta siendo tocada desde fuera de la choza, provocando que Sinos diese un brinco hacia atrás y Avalon simplemente dejara de leer.

 _-Príncipe Avalon, su padre le llama, dijo una voz de mujer al parecer desde atrás de la puerta._

 _-Dile que iré en 10 minutos, dijo Avalon recibiendo un "Si" por parte de la mujer._

 _-Para que te necesitara tu padre esta vez, pregunto Sinos mirando a su amigo._

 _-No lo sé, pero de seguro va a hacer algo aburrido, en serio, ya estoy cansado de estar haciendo siempre trabajos para todos,_ _a veces desearía que simplemente todos desaparecieran_ _, dijo Avalon diciendo la ultima parte en voz baja._

 _-Si verte hacer todo el trabajo que te ponen es bastante aburrido, pero mira el lado bueno, al menos tienes bastantes conocidos por ellos, supongo que el rey quería eso, dijo Sinos con una sonrisa._

 _-Supongo, pero nunca quise algo como eso…, dijo Avalon mirando hacia un lado durante unos segundos, para luego volver a ver el libro.-Muy sigamos con la historia, dijo Avalon para seguir leyendo._

 _ **El poni monstruos que había realizado aquellos experimentos se llamaba "Mint Crazy", gracias a aquellos experimentos que realizo pudo descubrir las habilidades especiales que poseían los monstruos, las cuales dan un poder tremendo a los poni monstruos, solo que estas habilidades eran diferentes para cada poni y descubrirlas eran cosa de los ponis monstruos además de cómo activarlas, aunque en varias ocasiones algunos poni monstruos parecían tener habilidades iguales lo cual era poco común pero no malo en ese tiempo. Entre las habilidades parecidas que había se encontraba la habilidad denominada "Sonico", esta habilidad la poseían mayormente los ponis monstruos que portaban alas, gracias a esta velocidad los poni monstruos aéreos podían mover con mayor velocidad y agilidad en el aire como en la tierra, pero para poder activar esta habilidad se necesitaba que el poni en cuestión dejara de respirar, en otras palabras su velocidad y agilidad aumentaba enormemente mientras no respirara. Muchas de las habilidades en cuestión tenían sus defectos, pero había otras que no los tenían, las cuales fueron catalogadas como "Habilidades Primarias", estas habilidades eran realmente fuertes dado que se necesitaba de las emociones o acciones del poni monstruo en cuestión.**_

 _ **Unas de las habilidades más mortíferas y peligrosas, e irónicamente, la más utilizada en batalla por los poni monstruos en cuestión, esta era la habilidad "SANGRE", esta habilidad era fácil de sacar a flote ya que simplemente los poseedores de esta habilidad necesitaban matar a un ser vivo pensante estando en un estado de alegría, solamente eso se necesitaba para activar dicha habilidad, no importaba si sentías alegría antes o después de matar a la víctima. Al matar a dicha víctima, el poni monstruo con la habilidad obtiene un aumento de poder en su fuerza como en magia y en su regeneración, así que si pusiéramos el ejemplo de que dicho poni monstruo matara a cientos de ponis este tendría una fuerza por demás grande. Algo que realmente era interesante de esta habilidad y que no se comparaba con las otras habilidades, era que esta por mucho tiempo que pasase el efecto del poder perduraba, por lo cual era considerada la más poderosa de las habilidades.**_

 _-Bien, creo que está ahí lo habíamos dejado, dijo Avalon cerrando el libro._

 _-Que, espera ya te vas, pero solo has leído lo que leímos antes, dijo Sinos molesto._

 _-Recuerda que mi padre me llamo y no puedo hacerlo esperar mucho más, así que lo siento, pero tendremos que dejarlos para otro momento, dijo Avalon colocándose una capa blanca._

 _-*Suspiro*, de acuerdo, a fin de cuenta es mi culpa por olvidarme, dijo Sinos levantándose y caminaba hacia la puerta._

Con eso dicho ambos chicos salieron de la choza donde se encontraban y cerraron la puerta con seguro, para luego mirarse a cada uno.

 _-Supongo que nos veremos la próxima semana, dijo Sinos empezando a caminar por donde había venido._

 _-Así será, dijo Avalon para empezar a ir igualmente hacia el castillo._

Sinos camino a paso lento por los jardines donde se encontraba y pronto pudo llegar hasta el agujero por el que había entrado para llegar, este se abajo y entro por el nuevamente y seguir el camino nuevamente por aquel pequeño pasadizo hasta llegar nuevamente a la pared de roca, la cual movió con cuidado y salió del pasadizo mientras volvía a cerrar el pasadizo.

 _-¡SINOS!, dijo una voz fuertemente, haciendo que Sinos se tensara al voltearse con rapidez._

 _-O mierda, dijo Sinos al ver a una poni terrestre a unos cuantos metros al frente de él. Esta era una poni monstruo de piel huesuda como la de Sinos solo que a diferencia de Sinos esta tenía una crin de color Magenta claro y unos ojos amarillos, además de esas características la poni llevaba unos pantalones y una blusa en su cuerpo algo poco común en los ponis monstruos._

La poni en cuestión al ver a Sinos salió corriendo hacia él a gran velocidad, haciendo que Sinos hiciese lo que cualquiera hubiese hecho en aquel momento… salió corriendo como alma que lleva la muerte, dado que la iluminación del lugar y los ojos amarillos que brillaban en la oscuridad hubiese hecho que cualquiera saliera corriendo por su vida. Sinos a una gran velocidad corrió por el túnel, ya sea saltando piedras o corriendo por las paredes para ganar ventaja, ya que la poni monstruo le seguía bien de cerca dándole mucho más miedo al pobre de Sinos. Pronto Sinos pudo divisar la salida de aquella cueva, así que aumentando su velocidad saliendo de la cueva y mirando como al frente de él se extendía algo parecido a una ciudad solo que esta parecía estar hecha de piedra y plantas, y de igual forma muy arriba pegado en el techo se encontraba un cristal de gran tamaño que serbia como un sol que iluminaba con fuerza. Sinos mientras estaba corriendo se dirigía hacia un acantilado que se encontraba al frente de él, dado que al parecer la salida de dicha cueva estaba muy arriba y la bajada normal estaba a la derecha a la salida de la cueva, pero Sinos dio un fuerte brinco hacia el acantilado empezando a caer por este hasta que sostuvo una liana de un árbol que se encontraba abajo, haciendo así que la caída no lo matara.

 _-Eso me dará algo de tiempo, dijo Sinos pensando que la poni monstruo tardaría más en bajar, pero no conto con que la poni monstruo ya se encontraba cayendo justo sobre él, ocasionando que este votara todo el aire de sus pulmones, mientras que la chica simplemente se bajaba de él como si nada._

 _-Ahora sí que ya no te escaparas hermanito, dijo la poni monstruo parándose frente a Sinos, aunque este tenía una mirada de rabia por la anterior acción de la chica._

 _-Tenias que caer encima de mí, pregunto Sinos con cierto tono de molestia, mientras trataba de reincorporarse._

 _-Tú nunca aprendes, por lo que era eso o bajar por el camino largo y perderte, así que no había muchas opciones a tomar si quería atraparte, dijo la poni monstruo._

 _-Como sea que quieres, no ves que estaba ocupado, dijo Sinos ya parado y recuperado._

 _-El patriarca de la puerta quiere hablar con nosotros dos, y ya se ha hecho bastante tarde, así que mejor vayámonos yendo, dijo la poni monstruo empezando a caminar, mientras era seguido por Sinos._

 _-(Podría intentar escaparme ahora que no está mirando, pero necesitaría distraer a Mía con algo, dijo Sinos tramando algo en su mente._

 _-Y no pienses en escaparte Sinos, porque si vuelves a hacer que te persiga, dijo Mia volteándose a ver a Sinos con sus ojos amarillos los cuales lo veían con un sentimiento que provocaba miedo.-Te prometo que tu entrenamiento será un verdadero infierno, dijo Mía provocando aun más temor a Sinos._

 _-De… de acuerdo, pudo responder Sinos con una cara asustada._

 _-Bien, ahora sigamos, dijo Mia para seguir su camino, mientras que Sinos la seguía con una cara blanca._

Los dos hermanos luego de subir nuevamente la colina hasta la cueva, estos siguieron el camino hasta llegar al pueblo por el que antes había pasado Sinos, el cual se podía ver que se llamaba _Origin_. Los dos hermanos cruzaron el pueblo para llegar a su destino, el cual era otra cueva que llevaba a unas escaleras que subían y subían, tanto que casi no se podía ver el final de las escaleras.

 _-Siempre odiare esta subida, es que no podemos inventar algo con esto, dijo Sinos bastante cansado y molesto._

 _-No te quejes tanto, si no fuera porque siempre te la pasas de vago y no ejercitas mucho tu cuerpo esto es lo que pasa, dijo Mía con tono de molestia al escuchar los quejidos de su hermano._

Los siguieron subiendo hasta que por fin pudieron divisar el final de la susodicha escalera, en esta se encontraba la salida de dicha cueva rodeada por un arco con una calavera de algún ser animal en la cima de dicho arco. Los dos hermanos cruzaron el arco para llegar una especie de recamara donde había una puerta de piedra y un poni monstruo con cabeza de lagartija y cola de lo mismo.

 _-Vinimos por orden del viejo Meinstelin, dijo Mía al poni de cabeza de lagartija, el cual vio a los dos hermanos para luego acercarse a la piedra y este empezara a mover sus manos por algunas partes de la puerta de piedra, la cual al cabo de unos segundos se abrió._

 _-Él está en la biblioteca, dijo el cabeza de lagartija._

 _-Muchas gracias, vamos Sinos, dijo Mía para que ambos pasaran por las puerta, siendo esta cerrada por detrás de ellos._

Sinos veía lo que para él era como un hogar aunque nunca le gusto del todo, este era un lugar bastante amplio parecido a un gran agujero por el que los bordes habían escaleras para descender como para ascender, en varias partes de arriba como abajo había plataformas para acceder a ciertas puertas que daban lugar a cuartos de diferentes formas y tamaños. El par de hermanos se dirigieron hacia la parte de arriba del todo de aquel lugar y entraron en la última puerta que había ahí arriba.

Dentro vieron una gran librería que contenía una gran cantidad de estanterías donde se podía ver decenas de libros de texto hasta el final, y en el fondo se podía ver a un poni monstruo viejo que tenía una barba blanca que llegaba hasta el suelo con una capa que lo cubría todo menos su cabeza, la cual tenía una cabeza más fina de lo normal además de tener escamas por toda esta, este se encontraba en el suelo leyendo un libro de gran tamaño con muchas ganas al parecer. Los dos hermanos se acercaron a dicho poni monstruo, el cual rápidamente se dio cuenta de la presencia de ambos y los miro con detenimiento.

 _-Veo que al fin llegan, dijo el viejo poni monstruo con una cara fruncida._

 _-Discúlpeme Maestro Meinstelin, es que no pude encontrar a mi hermano tan rápido, dijo Mía mirando a Sinos molesta._

 _-Sabes que no me gusta venir a hablar con este viejo, dijo Sinos de forma rebelde, aunque no era por eso la verdad._

Tan pronto como Sinos termino dicha frase sintió como alguien le agarraba su cachete hueso con una fuerza que lo levanto del piso, haciendo que por obvias razones sintiera una fuerza dolor en sus pobres cachetes huesudos.

 _-Debí ser más estricto en lo que respecta a tu educación con los mayores, dijo el viejo Meinstelin con cierto tono desaprobatorio, mientras soltaba el cachete de Sinos haciendo que este cayera al piso sobándose su cachete._

 _-En verdad te odio, dijo Sinos sin dejar de sobarse el cachete._

 _-*Suspiro*, como sea, vengan quiero mostrarles algo, dijo el viejo Meinstelin caminando hacia la salida de la biblioteca._

Sinos a regaña dientes siguió a ambos hacia afuera de la biblioteca para empezar a descender por las escaleras pasando por donde habían llegado los hermanos al principio, estos siguieron bajando y viendo las diferentes puertas mientras descendían a casi lo más profundo de aquel agujero. Aunque estos se detuvieron frente a una puerta que tenía un letrero que decía una lengua extraña, el viejo _Meinstelin_ saco una llave de sus ropajes y abrió la puerta con esta, para luego entrar junto con los dos hermanos siendo Mía la que cerrara la puerta. Ya estando dentro los hermanos caminaban por un curioso laboratorio donde varios ponis monstruos se encontraban en varias mesas repartidas por aquel lugar realizando diferentes experimentos, pero _Meinstelin_ no se detuvo en ninguna de ellas sino que se dirigió hacia una gran puerta que se cernía en el fondo de la gran sala, en aquella puerta tenía el nombre Meinstelin, dando por hecho de que era su laboratorio. _Meinstelin_ se acerco a la puerta y de la misma apareció lo que parecía ser la imagen de una cara en la gran puerta.

 _-¡Comenzando verificación!, dijo aquella cara de la puerta, la cual empezó a hacer brillar sus ojos de forma titilante de color rojo, hasta que al final estos se pusieron verde.- Maestro Meinstelin confirmado, dejando paso, dijo la cara aquella para que esta desapareciese y la puerta se empezase a abrir._

Cuando la puerta se abrió por completo, la cual tardo como un minuto en abrir, los tres entraron en el laboratorio del maestro _Meinstelin_ para que al cabo de unos segundos la puerta se cerrara detrás de ellos.

 _-Bien por fin estamos aquí, ahora les mostrare lo que quería que vieran, dijo Meinstelin acercándose a una parte alejada de su laboratorio, la cual de por si estaba cubierta por una gran tela._

 _-Espero que haya valido la pena para que nos hayas traído hasta aquí, dijo Sinos sabiendo que las muchas veces a las que había venido al laboratorio de Meinstelin era simplemente para que este le hiciera varias pruebas al igual que a su hermana._

 _-Créeme Sinos esto es algo que te va a gustar, ya que es un regalo de mi parte por todas las veces que los revise, por esa misma razón hice estos primeros solamente para ustedes dos, y aunque al tuyo le faltan algunos ajustes pronto lo terminare, dijo Meinstelin agarrando la cortina con sus garras._

 _-En otras palabras mi hermana tendrá el regalo primero, dijo Sinos un poquito molesto, pero no tanto. Mientras que su hermana se preguntaba que sería lo que le mostrarían._

 _-Muy bien, aquí lo tienen, dijo Meinstelin quitando de un tirón la cortina revelando lo que había detrás de ella._

 _-Es increíble, (aunque no tengo idea de lo que es), dijo y pensó Mía viendo aquella cosa encima de una mesa bien grande._

 _-¿Qué rayos es eso?, dijo Sinos sin saber que era aquello que mostraba Meinstelin._

 _ **Continuara…**_

Muy bien, aquí termina este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y nos veremos en el siguiente.


End file.
